Nothing To Forgive
by siriusdenial911
Summary: Someone new has transfreed into Hogwarts just in time for Harry's last year! How far will he go to confess his love for her? read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Satine walked into the Gryffindor common room. She had two suitcases and mind you, they were both really heavy. She had transferred over from Durmstrang because she exceeded all of her classes with ease and needed a bit more of a challenge before leaving school. She saw three fellow 7th years and noticed something quite familiar about them. Two of them were guys. One had messy, jet black hair, and the other was extremely all, with bright red hair. The third, a girl, had bushy, brown, curly hair and was talking to them about their study schedule. " It's N.E.W.T.S year, honestly, you two, you'd think you would studied harder. The boy with jet-black hair spoke. " OH, Hermione, you know I can't do that. I'm too busy trying to catch Voldemort", Satine flinched at the name. She knew she shouldn't seeing as to how he came back apparently three years ago. The boy kept on " Now, my guess is that he's going to attack right… about… here" he pointed to a spot in the map. His Death Eaters must have already gotten there to do a little before-hand damage, I suppose, so on the next Hogsmeade weekend, now that we can Apparate, we can sneak off and have a quick look around." He looked up to see a red-haired girl he had never seen before.

She was beautiful, even more gorgeous than Cho, who was to be married to Michael Corner right after the school year was over. Her hair hung in a ponytail and she had blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were green, just like his, he noticed and she had really full lips. " Hi, I'm Satine. Ummm…. I just transferred over from Durmstrang, and I don't exactly know… where to go. Do you guys know?" Satine smiled a feeble, shy smile and Harry knew he would fall in love with her almost immediately. The girl spoke up, " Hi, I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and this is Ron." Of course, she knew a lot about Harry Potter: he had been on the news and talked about for ages. She looked over to the red haired boy, Ron, she thought his name was. He wasn't half bad looking. In fact, he was kind of cute. None of the guys at Durmstrang were cute.

Ron looked at Satine. She was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes her smile. He wondered how someone could be made so perfect. He looked down in sadness though, he knew he would never have a chance with her. She was too pretty for him and she knew it. He watched Hermione lead her to the girl's dormitory. Ron gathered up his things and went to the boy's dormitory. There, he wiped a tear from his eye and went to bed.

Satine laid her stuff down at an empty bed. She turned to Hermione and was going to tell her something when her lungs filled up suddenly with liquid. She tried to breathe but it was to painful. She fell on her knees and everything went black around her. She gasped for air, but none came. She felt someone run to her and call her name, but before she could answer, she was unconscious.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Satine woke up in what looked to be similar to the Hospital wing at her old school. She tried to sit up, but inflicted sharp pains up and down her torso by doing so. "Hey, you feeling better?" She looked to the side and saw Harry next to her, holding balloons and flowers. She smiled, "Oh, it was just another one of my fainting spells. Happens once a month, so I'm used to it by now. It's funny, though, I'm not even here for 3 hours and it happens." Yet she was worried, every time they happened, they got worse and worse. She turned her face away so he didn't notice the look of worry on her face. She was just about to say something when Harry leaned in and kissed her. It caught her by surprise and she tensed up for a second, then quickly relaxed and got more into it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto her. He let himself go and sat on her gently. While still involved in the kiss, Harry move his hands up and down her upper body, caressing certain parts of her. She let a noise of pleasure escape her and found herself breathing heavy. Suddenly, the door opened and made them both jump. Harry scrambled off of her and stood up next to her bed. He saw a horror-struck Hermione, who, if she wasn't in shock, would've told him off. Satine suddenly found the strength to sit up. Harry moved closer to Hermione. "It wasn't like that… I don't know what happened… I--" Hermione took a step back. Still unable to say anything, she did an about-face and ran away. Harry turned to face Satine who stared back with a look that said, "I am so sorry." Harry simply said "I have to go." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione walked faster than she had ever done before. Weaving in and out of crowds, she kept thinking about what she had just seen. _No, Harry wouldn't do that to me. He knows better, I mean, we wouldn't be dating if he didn't… or would he…see, now I don't even know what I'm thinking. Get it together old chap. A 17 year old shouldn't be worrying about things like this. I have to—Ginny. _

Harry went to go find Ron. He still couldn't believe what happened. After about 20 minutes of searching, he found Ron in the Room of Requirement practicing the latest enchantment Flitwick taught in class this morning before the incident happened. "Hey, mate what's wrong? Something's up, you look really pale. Oh, no, does this involve Hermione? A chair appeared out of nowhere and pushed Harry down into it. Another chair appeared and did the same thing to Ron. Harry looked down in disbelief. "I—Satine—Hermione—cheating…" Somehow, Ron knew what his best friend was trying to say. " Let me get this straight. Hermione saw you and Satine…" Harry nodded grimly. Ron gasped and opened his mouth but Harry interrupted. "We didn't go all the way, we just kissed… well, _I_ kissed—and… I don't know what came over me. One minute I was calm, and the next…" He let his voice fade away, unable to finish the sentence. Ron started talking to Harry about things to do. Harry didn't know he was such an expert on this stuff. He nodded and told Ron he needed to find Hermione. Ron smiled, "Anything you need, mate, I'm here for you." With that, he went back to practicing the charm and both Harry and the chairs disappeared from sight.

Satine got out of the Hospital wing an hour after it happened. She almost ran to the common room. The fat lady asked for the password. "Fizzing Wizzbees" she said out of breath. The portrait opened itself up and she burst inside, barging in on Hermione and a red haired girl she had never seen before. Hermione gave her a look of utter disgust and turned away. Satine, knowing she didn't have time for this, quickly shouted "I'll talk to you in a minute!" and ran up to her dormitory. In a flash, she got out parchment and ink.

Viktor, everything is going as planned. Soon they'll break up and you'll swoop in here and woo Hermione. Then she'll go with you and your dreams and fantasies with her will come true. The next Hogsmeade weekend is on Halloween this year, for the 7th years anyway. I'll write you with more information.

Satine


End file.
